


Monstrous

by Corvidology



Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [1]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s02e01: Ex Ore Infantium, M/M, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right afters02e01: Ex Ore Infantiumwas broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.(I wrote a set forSeason 1also, culminating in a longer get-together story)
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore, Sara Howard & John Moore
Series: The Alienist (TV), Season 2: Angel of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839259
Kudos: 17





	Monstrous

Life is monstrous. But so too is my withered heart.

I'm affronted by the injustice of a young woman wrongly accused of killing her baby, empathetic enough to promise to find her child but where is my heart, my passion? 

The passion Sara readily exhibited at the execution, her heart on her sleeve, with John stalwart at her side. 

And me? I'm offered only John's pity. He claims it's friendship but he hasn't sought my company in months. We merely cross paths in the turbulent wake of Sara Howard.

My love is monstrous. My withered heart yet beats for John.


End file.
